


Between Us

by thecolfs (jaise)



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mild Kink, Skank!Kurt, bad boy!blaine, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaise/pseuds/thecolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: skank!Kurt and bad boy!Blaine</p><p>The boys skip class together and are too eager to even get to one of their cars, settling instead for under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official attempt at writing smut, please be gentle.

_Meet me under the bleachers? x_

Kurt pocketed his phone with a smirk and headed out to where he knew his boyfriend would be waiting. It wasn’t the first time they’d met up during school and Kurt hoped to a God he didn’t believe in that this wouldn’t be the last; he absolutely lived for these little make out sessions when he was supposed to be in class.

“Hey,” Blaine grinned when Kurt ducked his head to avoid hitting the rail. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh, it’s you? I was expecting someone else,” Kurt rolled his eyes and plopped down next to his boyfriend, accepting the offered cigarette with a nod of gratitude.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Blaine scoffed. They sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“So,” Kurt began after letting out his last puff of smoke and discarding his cigarette, “what are we doing here? I thought you had some big English project due next class.”

“Ah, it was a group thing,” Blaine stretched out onto his back, folding his arms under his head. Kurt looked him up and down, appreciating the way his t-shirt showed off the definition of his chest. “They won’t miss me.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed, distracted.

“See something you like?” Blaine teased, only to falter when he noticed how hungry Kurt’s gaze was becoming. “Oh. So it’s that kind of day, huh?”

Kurt said nothing, simply crawling over to his boyfriend and tossing a leg over his torso before lowering himself down. Blaine shifted into a more comfortable position, already going along with whatever Kurt was planning.

“What do you say,” Kurt murmured, “we skip the rest of the day?”

“I say that sounds like an excellent idea,” he agreed. “Your place or mine?”

“Mmm, neither,” Kurt leaned down and nipped at Blaine’s jaw. “I want you right here.”

“I see,” Blaine tossed his head back as his boyfriend trailed kisses down his neck. “I think-”

“I think you are entirely too coherent right now,” Kurt cut him off and pressed their lips together, the kiss already fast and dirty. Blaine was pliant beneath him, readily accepting everything Kurt had to offer. They mutually shifted until Kurt was straddling his waist and Blaine could rock his hips up without throwing them off their rhythm.

They broke apart to breathe and Kurt took the opportunity to continue his exploration of Blaine’s neck, coming to a stop when he reached the collar of his shirt.

“As much as I love this shirt on you,” Kurt tugged at the hem, “it has got to go.”

“Consider it gone.” Blaine sat up a bit and wiggled his way out of the shirt; Kurt resisted the urge to snort at the look of pride on his boyfriend’s face, settling for latching onto one of his exposed nipples and sucking hard instead.

“God, Kurt,” Blaine curled his fingers into his hair and held him there, panting hard when Kurt licked over the sensitive skin. “Oh- _oh_.”

Kurt hummed into Blaine’s chest, loving the way he could feel his boyfriend’s cock thickening against his ass. They’d only been dating for a few weeks and officially sleeping together for about two, but Kurt was already addicted to the feeling of a dick pressed up against his own- especially when it was Blaine’s.

Speaking of, Kurt lifted his head and repositioned himself on top of Blaine so that their erections slotted together through their jeans, his hips already moving somewhat frantically in search of friction. He moaned at the feeling of Blaine hard against him and rocked his hips down.

“Mmm, no fair,” Blaine groaned as he cupped at Kurt’s ass to encourage his thrusting. “I want to see you, too.”

“Fine, fine,” Kurt agreed breathlessly and reached between them to yank his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before attacking Blaine’s mouth with his own again.

The kiss started out open-mouthed and deep, their bodies pressing tightly together and rocking back and forth in a flurry of limbs. Kurt was grateful that it wasn’t lunch time, because the sounds they were making were pornographic and sure to have drawn some kind of attention. Again: not that he was complaining. Never.

Blaine broke away first and took the opportunity to do his own exploring; he nipped and sucked his way down Kurt’s neck, pausing only when he got to a spot he knew drove Kurt crazy. He was right: he keened loudly and thrusted down harder, torn between curling away and pressing closer. Instead of doing either, Kurt reconnected their lips and sped up his rocking..

“Oh- _fuck_ , Kurt,” Blaine gasped into his mouth after a particularly sharp thrust. His legs were writhing beneath him and Kurt took that as a sign that he was getting close.

“You like that?” he asked, slipping a leg between Blaine’s and pressing down harder. The groan he got in response was worth the slightly awkward feeling that came with asking such a bold question.

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine gasped out, his hips stuttering more frantically than before. Kurt’s hand slid up between them and toyed with one of Blaine’s hardened nipples, earning a low moan in the process.

Hands roaming and pinching at whatever skin they could find, they rocked together once, twice more before Blaine let out a strained groan, his body tensing with the force of his orgasm. He sucked in a deep breath and fell limply to the ground beneath him, beaming up at Kurt.

“Thanks for that,” he teased, his body still trembling a bit. Kurt tried his best not to deck him, settling instead for tweaking one of his overly sensitive nipples and grinning at Blaine’s indignant scoff.

“Just for that, I’m not getting you off,” Blaine covered his chest with a pout.

“Please,” Kurt rolled his eyes, shifting a bit and chuckling at the hiss he got in response. “Aw, poor baby.”

“Shut up,” Blaine moaned and hid his face in his hands. “Or I really won’t get you off.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Kurt smirked. “You know you can’t resist me.”

“...true,” Blaine sighed. He didn’t exactly look too put out about it, though- on the contrary, he seemed pretty smitten. Kurt tried to ignore the tightness of his pants and the orgasm that was quickly retreating, but he was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Okay, but really, I’m gonna do this myself if you don’t put that pout to better use,” Kurt sat up and undid his belt only to have his hands knocked away and replaced by Blaine’s. They quickly traded positions so that Kurt was propped up on his elbows and staring down as Blaine pulled his heavy, pulsing cock free.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Blaine told him before wrapping his lips around the fat head of Kurt’s dick and tracing his tongue around the leaking slit.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kurt gasped, tangling his fingers in Blaine’s curls as he bobbed his head up and down. This was certainly going to be over quickly.

Blaine wrapped his hand over what he couldn’t fit into his mouth and let his saliva dribble down to act as a lubricant. Kurt fucking loved when things got messy; for someone who tended to keep things neat, he sure seemed to enjoy getting dirty.

“Hnngh,” he groaned when Blaine sucked harder, his pace quickening to a rate that had Kurt forgetting his own name. It was less than a minute later that Blaine pulled back and continued jerking him off, his mouth open and ready.

“Are you- oh my god, _Blaine_ -” Kurt curled forward as his orgasm was wrenched out of him in thick ropes that painted Blaine’s waiting face. “Oh, oh- _oh_.”

He blinked his eyes back open just in time to see Blaine licking his cum off his lips, collecting what he couldn’t reach with his fingers. He offered them up to Kurt, who felt his breath leave him in a rush as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, hot and deep.

He groaned when he tasted the unfamiliar tang of what could only be his own cum, opening his mouth wider to lick into Blaine’s. Kurt finally pulled away with a gasp, his eyes wide and dark, despite the world shattering orgasm he’d had not minutes ago.

“Okay,” he told Blaine, “ _now_ we can go to your house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions are welcome, I'm actually kind of nervous about how this came out.


End file.
